The present application relates to non-adhesive oximeter sensors, and more particularly to non-adhesive oximeter sensors for patients with sensitive skin.
Non-invasive monitoring of a patient's pulse is common in medical practice. One type of pulse oximeter monitor incorporates one or more light-emitting-diodes (LEDs) to shine through an area of tissue containing large amounts of blood. The light source is mounted to well-perfused tissue, such as a fingertip. Light is emitted and shines through the tissue. The amount of light passing through the tissue is measured using a photodetector.
Changes between the light emitted by the light source and the light received by the photodetector are caused by changes in the optical absorption of the light by the blood perfusing through the monitored tissue. The LEDs can emit either broad-spectrum visual light or narrow bandwidth light in the red or infrared wavelengths.
The absorption of certain wavelengths is related to the oxygen saturation level of hemoglobin in the blood perfusing the tissue. The variations in light absorption caused by change in oxygen saturations make possible direct measurement of the arterial oxygen content.
One type of prior art oximeter sensor is the STAT-WRAP™ sensor E542 by Epic Medical Equipment Services of Plano, Tex. The STAT-WRAP™ sensor has a non-adhesive foam outer layer that contacts a patient's skin. The foam layer is a thick, bulky layer relative to the overall thickness of the sensor. The foam layer has a static coefficient of friction of about 1.43.
The STAT-WRAP™ sensor also has hook-and-loop layers that engage each other. The hook layer is a separate layer that is stitched to an end of the sensor.
Other prior art oximeter sensors have an outer adhesive layer. The adhesive layer is a sticky material that bonds temporarily to the skin like a band-aid. The adhesive holds the oximeter sensor on the skin of the patient so that it does not move or fall off, while measurements are being taken.
Some patients (e.g., neonates) have sensitive skin that may tear or become irritated when adhesive material is applied to the skin and later removed. It would therefore be desirable to provide an oximeter sensor that remains attached to a patient's skin without using adhesive material, while avoiding the bulk of prior-art non-adhesive sensors. It would further be desirable to accomplish these two features in a manner that the sensor can be sterilized and produced economically.